


Stay With Me Tonight (Don't Go)

by emmablackery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On these days, Dan needs Phil to feel okay again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Tonight (Don't Go)

**Author's Note:**

> so. i woke up sad. this happened. 
> 
> title from don't go by bring me the horizon

Some day are harder than others.

Days like today are the one where Dan just lays there. Lays on his bed contemplating his own existence and the universe's existence. Wondering what our purpose actually is. What are we supposed to accomplish in our very short lives. 

On these days, Dan lays in bed; not having the energy to get up. Only getting up to use the restroom. Sometimes he just imagines everything that could bring him down impossibly lower. Other times, he just imagines how insignificant he really is compared to the universe in itself. He's just wondering about how he's just a tiny little fraction that couldn't possibly make such a big difference. Just a small figment.

On these days, Dan forgets to take care of himself. He neglects his responsibilities, forgetting to eat, and even shower. Just too caught up in his own thoughts. 

On these days, Phil takes care of him. Phil comes in to make sure he's had something to eat. Phil makes sure Dan gets out of bed to clean himself up. Phil helps Dan do something productive to make sure he isn't just staying trapped inside his own mind, prisoner of his own thoughts that just want to drag him. Phil always hugs Dan and asks if he's okay; because that's all that Phil wants. For Dan to be okay.

On these days, Dan accepts Phil's help. Dan let's himself be vulnerable just for a little while, and let's Phil help take care of him. And on the nights where all Dan can do is cry, silent sobs tearing at his throat, Phil is there. Phil is always there. Hugging him, rubbing his head, and just letting him let it out so he can breathe again. 

On these days, Dan needs Phil to feel okay again. 


End file.
